


Out of Love

by neglatesamo



Series: déjà vu [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, Short Chapters, it’s 1990 :P, momo is a big simp, sana and momo are penpals, sana stops writing to momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglatesamo/pseuds/neglatesamo
Summary: It’s 1990. Sana and Momo were both penpals and madly in love with each other.Was the concept of love brought up between them? Never.Though when Momo hadn't heard from Sana in almost 4 months.A confession had to come out.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: déjà vu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032375
Kudos: 7





	1. foreword

Dear Sana,

Sana it's been days? I know that you're busy and I understand but I miss getting your cute little notes and the stupid drawings of your emoticons. 

I miss you.

Please write back.


	2. I. Letter 1 [sana]

[November 14, 1990]

Dear Momo,

Hi cutie <3 ! I hope you like the snacks I sent from Japan! I know that a lot of the places in America don't have the best snacks like Japan.

I hope you're doing well. When you wrote back and said you were sick it hurt my heart. I hope that you're eating well and staying healthy ! ^0^

Today was pretty boring, I met a new friend today, she was pretty sweet. Her name was Nayeon !  
\\(^•^)/

I wish you could come visit Japan soon, the blossom tress are coming back this season. They're so pretty ! 

Well that's all I had to say for today ! I hope you write back soon from the states <3 

\- love, Sana


	3. II. Letter 2 [Momo]

Dear Sana, 

Awwwwww you're worrying about me again !!

sanachan ~ ur so cuteee 

okay okay i'll stop, but yes I'm much better now! Those snacks were so good, my favorite ones were the chocolate covered red velvet snacks, i literally ate them in one bite 0-0

also i put in some stickers for your journal because i remember you getting excited to start journaling ! 

just remember that ur a dork and i hope ur happy with my lil gift !

— mwah, Momo


	4. III. Letter 3 [Sana]

Dear Momo,

Hi momo, not gonna lie in this letter at all. i'm very exhausted and tired. my parents have been pushing me a lot with my studies and it's just so hard to keep telling myself that they don't deserve my attention.

but it's so hard to not want their validation.

i hope you get where i'm pointing at. but thank you for those gifts, it made me feel better for sure!

but momo i apologize in advance if i'm not able to write back for a bit, if i don't reply in about a month or so than i'm probably dead lol 

maybe i will be o-o

lmao nah jk no one can kill me :P i'm invincible !

— Cutie, Sana


	5. IV. Letter 4 [Momo]

Dear Sana, 

hi hi hi , i got your letter :( i’m sorry that you won’t be able to reply as much , but that’s okay ! i’ll just send you as many as i can !

so let me tell you about my day while you eat the cookies i sent, i hope they didn’t go bad

today i started drawing more ! i also sent a little drawing of a chipmunk, i know you like chipmunks sooo

but anyways i posted some of my drawings online and people actually wanna buy my work! maybe if i’m able to save up enough i’ll go to japan !

well thats all for now ! hope i hear from you soon knucklehead 

— idiot, Momo


	6. VI. Letter 5 [Momo]

Dear Sana,

Hey boo, you haven’t really wrote back in a week so i’m just wondering what’s happening! i hope you’re paying attention to your studies <3 

i’ll be cheering you on don’t worry !

— baka, Momo


	7. VII. Present [Sana]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana sat there sobbing, crying as hard as she could.
> 
> She didn’t wanna be there.

Sana hasn’t been able to get the sleep she desperately needs. It’s been books stuck in her face 24/7, her parents were definitely trying to tire the girl out as much as they could.

She missed Momo, she sat wondering if the girl is writing her right now as she thought to herself. Sana smiled while she continued to study, English wasn’t her best subject, it was actually her worst. 

“UGHH!” She slammed the textbook, rubbing her temples, this was so tiring. She just wanted to go out with her friends and have fun at uni or sit down and write to Momo again. She was definitely in love with that woman.

“Sana? What is the meaning of the screaming?” Her father came in concerned but Sana just gave her father a stern look. She hated her parents, but she had no other place to stay, all of her other friends already have their own roommates.

“I’m tired of this. I don’t wanna be here anymore!” Sana lashed out at him, a shocked expression was pressed on his face. Sana knew not to yell at her parents, her abusive childhood told her that but in that moment she didn’t think.

“Oh that’s how it’s gonna be?” He closed the door and locked it with a key. Fuck! Sana kicked the door. She shouldn’t have done that.

Her parents would always lock her in her room as a kid, making sure that their wasn’t a bolt on the other side to help the girl. Sana sat there sobbing, crying as hard as she could.

She didn’t wanna be there.

“Momo, please help me.”


End file.
